


One Piece PETs: Tranquility

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [133]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Gen, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper all take a bath together. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Tranquility

**One Piece PETs: Tranquility**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sweet series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:14 P.M.*****

 

   Nighttime on the _Thousand Sunny_. One of those nights where the navigator and the historian of the Straw Hats would invite their captain and his first mate to join them in the bathhouse.

 

However, this time, they decided to add another member to the mix: a certain blue-nosed reindeer who loves cotton candy.

 

That's right: Tony-Tony Chopper.

 

"Thanks for inviting me," spoke Chopper. "Today's not really the day I take a bath, but I'm not complaining."

 

"You're welcome, Chopper," Nami replied with a sweet smile. "I thought it'd be nice if you took a bath with us."

 

"I'd even share my rubber ducky with ya!" added Luffy.

 

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed. "Thanks, Luffy!"

 

"No problem!" Luffy answered.

 

With Zoro, he was indifferent.

 

"Let's just get this over with," he said.

 

"Yes, Tiger," Robin responded, scratching behind Zoro's ears. "We won't be in there too long."

 

Zoro purred in response and Robin chuckled warmly. In the bathhouse, Nami filled the tub with water.

 

"It's ready," she spoke up.

 

At that instant, Nami and Robin disrobed; Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper did the same. Next, they stepped into the tub.

 

"Mmm...!" Chopper hummed, pleasantly. "Feels nice!"

 

"You said it," Luffy agreed.

 

He squeaked his rubber ducky and laughed.

 

"Baby," Zoro muttered.

 

"Kiss my ass, Zoro," Luffy responded.

 

"Can I play with the rubber ducky?" Chopper asked.

 

"Sure!" Luffy answered, handing the squeaky toy to the doctor.

 

Chopper giggled as he squeaked the rubber ducky and Zoro only rolled his eye.

 

"Now Zoro," Robin scolded, gently. "they're only having fun."

 

"Yeah," Nami concurred. "so, mind your own beeswax."

 

Luffy and Chopper blew a raspberry at the swordsman and Zoro growled at them, causing the Monkey and the Reindeer to flinch.

 

"All right, all right," Nami spoke. "no fighting, you guys."

 

"Yes, Nami." the guys complied.

 

Soon, Nami began cleaning out Luffy's ears.

 

"Ahhh...!" Luffy sighed in content. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"No problem," Nami replied. "now, other ear."

 

Luffy nodded before he turned his head, allowing Nami to clean his other ear. With Robin, she was giving Chopper a good scrub.

 

"Mmm...!" Chopper hummed contentedly. "Thank you, Robin!"

 

"You're welcome, sweetie," Robin answered.

 

Zoro only sat back and relaxed. All he did was look up at the ceiling, bored.

 

"This feels so good," Chopper spoke up.

 

"Glad it does," Robin told him. "Zoro?"

 

"Yeah?" Zoro answered.

 

"Would you me to wash your back?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro shrugged before he turned his back to Robin. The Crane Woman proceeded to scrub his back, earning a content purr from the Tiger Man.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Zoro was too appeased to even respond. Nami smiled and soon, she began washing out her hair.

 

"Haa..." she sighed.

 

Luffy continued playing with his rubber ducky and he even kissed it on its bill.

 

_'Aw~!'_ Nami thought. _'Kawaii~!!'_

 

_'Oh, please.'_ thought Zoro. _'He's about as cute as a coyote with mange.'_

 

_'Go fuck yourself, Zoro.'_ Nami replied in thought.

 

Chopper sighed as he sat in the tub, letting Robin scrub his fur.

 

" _Kimochi na~_." he spoke up.

 

"It does feel nice, huh?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah," Chopper answered. "Thanks, Robin."

 

"You're welcome." replied Robin.

 

Luffy was so relaxed, he almost looked like he was about to fall asleep in the tub.

 

"Luffy, stay awake!" Nami cried.

 

"Eh?!" Luffy cried as he sat up with a jolt. "What happened!?"

 

"You almost fell asleep in the tub!" Nami answered.

 

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked. "Eh...sorry...but it just feels so good in here."

 

Nami smiled at this.

 

"Glad you think so, hon," she said, petting Luffy. "It happens to the best of us."

 

Luffy made a content smile.

 

"Feels so good..." he murmured.

 

Nami smiled as he kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "Nami, that tickles!"

 

"Is that so, Gummy Monkey?" Nami asked, smirking.

 

Luffy's eyes went wide.

 

"Oh, no..." he muttered in dread.

 

"Oh, yes." spoke Nami, grinning.

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!"

 

"NO!!"

 

Too late. Nami began to mercilessly tickle Luffy; Luffy laughed as he thrashed about in the water, accidentally splashing Zoro.

 

"AGH!!" Zoro cried. "DAMMIT, LUFFY!!!"

 

"NAMI, STO-HAHAHA-HOP!!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

Chopper laughed at his captain and navigator and Robin made a light chuckle.

 

"Play nice, you, too," she told them. "And don't splash too much."

 

"We won't," Luffy and Nami replied.

 

"Good," Robin said.

 

Nami resumed tickling Luffy and this time, the latter didn't splash around so much. After a while, she stopped, allowing him to catch his breath.

 

"Haa...haa..." Luffy panted. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy," Nami responded. "Now we don't wanna be in here, too long, so we should finish up."

 

"Right," Luffy nodded. "Still, that was fun."

 

"Sure was," Nami agreed.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper piped up.

 

Robin smiled and Zoro just snored in the tub.

 

"Oh, Zoro," Robin chuckled. "You silly man."

 

   The swordsman continued snoozing away. Soon, they started to get out and Nami remembered to drain the tub. Then, they dried themselves off and got dressed.

 

"I so needed that!" Nami spoke up as she stretched.

 

"Same here," Luffy agreed. "'Night, Nami."

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

They both headed to their rooms to turn in for the night; Robin held Chopper, who was fast asleep, in her wings.

 

"Poor thing's all tuckered out," she whispered. "Can't say that I blame him. That bath was relaxing."

 

"Yeah," Zoro muttered, scratching his chest. "maybe too relaxing."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"At any rate," she started. "let's go to bed. It's pretty late."

 

"Right," Zoro complied.

 

   With that, they turned off the light to the bathhouse, and headed up to the Crow's Nest with a sleeping Chopper. At that point, they wrapped up in blankets, preparing to cast into slumber.

 

"Goodnight, Zoro."

 

"'Night, Robin."

 

"Goodnight, Chopper."

 

"Mm," the doctor hummed, sleepily. "goodnight..."

 

With that, they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make another bath fic with Lu, Zoro, Robin, and Nami in it, only they invite Chopper.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
